Mass Effect: The Heart of a Journalist (Stand Alone)
by Daniel Sullivan
Summary: Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani has never had an easy time interviewing Commander Shepard. The tough soldier always seemed to be able to get the best of her whenever she angled to paint him in a negative light. But when the Reaper invasion finally hits, and her family is missing, she turns to the one man who might be able to help ... and finds herself drawn to him more and more.


**Khalisah al Jilani**

Admiral Anderson kindly showed Khalisah to the door, an anguished look on his face. Khalisah was surprised by the abrupt end to the interview, especially since it was going so well. Ever since her last encounter with Shepard, she had decided to take a second look at her treatment of the military, and given that Anderson had been the first human councilor, she had gone out of her way to show him deference. A quick call from … someone, prompted him to end the interview and escort her out.

"Admiral," she protested, "this is … highly unusual. I …"

"Miss al-Jilani," the Admiral said, barely above a whisper, his face ashen, "this is probably the last time you'll see me. I just got the call. Something … big just took out Arcturus. I'm not supposed to say anything, least of all to a reporter, but you deserve to know. If you have family, contact them now; the Reapers are here."

She felt the color drain from her face. Her heartbeat rose, and she felt terror begin to overtake her. Shepard had been right … all those warnings that had been scoffed at and ignored … and here they were. The Reapers were here. "Oh my god … what do we … no, no, this can't be happening!"

"It is, Miss al-Jilani," he confirmed. "Shepard warned us, warned us all. I've been working with Hackett to prepare as much as we can, but without the rest of the military and government behind us, I'm afraid it's too little too late."

"You're sure it's the Reapers?"

"Khalisah, they may not have said, but based on what I know, what Shepard's told us, it can't be anything else."

"Oh, god," she cried, trying not to sob. "Where are you going? What will you do?"

"Earth Alliance HQ, Miss al-Jilani," he said, his voice now commanding. "And I'm going to do the only thing we can do: unleash Commander Shepard."

As Anderson brushed past her, she realized that the recorder was still going. She had no idea if this interview would ever be aired, or if she would survive, but she decided to add one last thing.

"You … you just heard it. The Reapers are here. This interview is dedicated to all of the men and women fighting for our lives. I pray for their safety. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News."

Khalisah immediately turned off the recorder and then called her parents. The line rang a few times, with Khalisah getting more and more anxious. Finally, her mother picked up.

"Khalisah, I wasn't expecting to hear from you, but I'm glad you called. You're father …"

"Mom, you have to listen to me. The Reapers are coming. You have to get out! Get to the Citadel!"

"Khalisah, you're talking crazy," her mother protested. "That Shepard is crazy. You haven't been interviewing him again, have you?"

"No, Mom, I haven't. This comes from as high up a source as it can. Listen, Shepard was right, Mom! The Reapers are coming to Earth! You have to …"

"Your father and I are not going anywhere, Khalisah. What on Earth has gotten into you? You're acting crazy."

Khalisah gave into her emotions and began sobbing. She could not believe that her mother would not listen to her. "Mom … please! I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't, Khalisah. Now, why don't you …"

"Put Father on!" She hoped that he would listen and convince her mother.

"He's out right now, Khalisah, now stop this!"

"I love you Mom."

"Khalisah?"

"I love you. I … I'm going to the Citadel. Please; you have to leave now. I hope I see you and Father."

"This will all blow over; you'll see," her mother counseled. "We'll be laughing about this next week, and whoever your source is will be all over the news with egg on his face."

"No, Mom, it won't. Good bye, Mom. I love you. Tell Father that I love him. Please, do as I ask."

"You know we won't."

"I … good bye." Khalisah ended the call and collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

"There's no anti-human conspiracy here, Miss al-Jilani; the Council's simply not granting interviews at this time." Bailey sounded like a prerecorded response as he spoke to Khalisah.

Standing in Bailey's office, looking down at him as he sat at his desk, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani had drawn her slender, petite frame up as tall as she could, her arms folded across her chest. It had been over a week since the Reapers arrival, Earth bearing the brunt of the attack, and Khalisah had heard nothing from her family. Now that the Reapers were here, someone had leaked sealed Alliance and Council records, indicating that both bodies had evidence, and Shepard's full reports on the Reapers. If that was true, then the Alliance really had sold humanity out for political gain. And now, her family may well be dead as a result. Bailey would not get off so easily, and neither would the Council, she would see to that.

"My viewers are going to know that C-Sec _and_ the Council are denying them access."

"Listen, lady," Bailey said tersely. "You think I like playing gatekeeper between the paparazzi and the politicians? I don't have time to babysit them, and I'm not here to hold your hand."

That really burned her. To be called "paparazzi" was about as low a blow as Bailey could have landed. _No way he'll be rid of me that easily._ "Well, I'm camping out until I'm granted an audience."

Bailey leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk, and smirking at her. "Fine. I hope you brought a sleeping bag."

Khalisah's desperation was beginning to overwhelm her. Indignantly, and before she became emotional in front of a man she considered to be a corrupt pig, she abruptly turned and stormed out. She opened the door and found herself face to face with Commander Shepard, who was coming in to see Bailey.

The commander stepped off to the side, motioning for her to walk past. It was a courteous gesture, but Khalisah had no tolerance for pleasantries. She stormed past him, and turned, standing in the hallway. She took an aggressive posture, pointing at him, saying, "Commander Shepard? Commander, Humanity has questions!"

The door closed before he could answer her. _Damn; I should have stayed inside when I asked that. Now I look like an idiot_. She knew that the commander would not be with Bailey forever, though. She had promised to camp out, so she briskly walked to the landing in front of the elevator, right in front of the Embassy signage and the Avina terminal, and waited impatiently, her anxiety rising by the moment.

 _Why is he here? Why isn't he … protecting my family?_ These questions and more raced through her head, shouldering aside the knowledge that Shepard had been ordered to the Council to get help. _Gotta get a hold of myself. They sent him here, but my sources indicate that the Council already rejected Earth. Why is he still here?_

Her diligence was soon rewarded, as less than fifteen minutes passed before Commander Shepard stepped onto the landing, heading towards the other side of the embassies. _Probably to talk to that big jarhead with the brains of a dog looking out the picture window._ "Commander Shepard!" Khalisah's demand caught his attention; he was now looking at her. "Commander, the people of the Alliance have questions!" _And I will have answers!_

This was the first time she had seen the hero of the Blitz without his armor. He wore a combat BDU that looked like it had seen some serious action. Clearly, the stories of him shooting his way to the Normandy were not exaggerated. He looked … intense. Khalisah was one of those people who was never intimidated by large men. Shepard was a bit of an exception, but when she encountered intimidating people, she always went on the attack. _Never let 'em see you sweat._ Her grief and frustration overrode her normal restraint, and instead of simply asking questions, she went after him … hard.

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani," the newswoman sneered, "Isn't it true that you were on Earth when the Reapers attacked? How do you justify running away while millions on Earth die? Is this the best we can expect from the Alliance?" Khalisah was no longer his interviewer; she was now his accuser. She would have her answers, no matter what. And she would vent her frustration on this so-called hero.

"I came to get help for Earth, for everyone," Shepard retorted, some frustration in his voice, but none of the condescension that Bailey had displayed.

"What about all the people suffering while you play politics with the Council?" Khalisah pressed hard, her voice now thick with emotion. "What about _them_?" She felt her anger rising. Red tinged her view of him. "How can you stand her while our families die?" She was now blinking back tears, as her anger was giving way to desperation. "What are you going to do?"

"Khalisa, we're doing all we can," the Commander said reassuringly, reaching out and gently touching the journalist's shoulder, calming her. His touch was like that of an old friend, and the concern in his eyes was genuine. Her anger evaporated.

Commander Shepard had encountered Khalisah al-Jilani twice before. Neither encounter had been pleasant. Both times, she had tried to make him look bad on camera. The first time, he had taken the diplomatic route. The second time, he had pointedly set her straight about the battle of the Citadel and let her know in no uncertain terms that the men and women who died were heroes, and that their deaths weighed heavily on him, and he admonished her not to disrespect them. But now? She was a hurt, worried, and terrified woman. Khalisah was desperate.

"Before they cut the feeds … there were so many dead." The desperation was now plain in al-Jilani's voice.

This was the first time Shepard had seen Khalisah in almost a year. The last time, she was outside of the Darkstar lounge, and looked much as she had three years ago; petite, but slender, and with shoulder length straight hair, parted in the middle. Of middle-Eastern descent, she had a rich, deep complexion, even though her time on the Citadel kept her out of the sun. Shepard, by contrast, did not even have a hint of a tan until fairly recently, when he took advantage of his "quarters" balcony. Khalisah was different today. Longer hair with bangs changed her look significantly, though she still wore the same blue with red and yellow fashion that she always had.

More importantly, though, her confidence was gone, and she was fighting tears on a live broadcast. In spite of himself, Shepard actually felt bad for the woman. He wondered if Khalisah had lost someone close. In spite of his dislike of her journalistic style, he saw in her the people that he was fighting for. She needed him, as much as the rest of Humanity, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani needed him. The tenacity and strength that he had admired in her before would be an asset if turned in the right direction. An idea formed in his mind.

"I'm going to stop the Reapers or die trying," Shepard assured. "But I need your help. Keep asking the hard questions. Don't let the Council forget about Earth."

"I will," she promised. "Thank you Commander." She turned and began to walk away, then she paused and turned back, her expression much softened. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I'm glad you're on our side."

It was the first time she had ever been gracious to him, on camera or off. He hoped that her feed was live, so that his words could not be edited for rebroadcast.

In that moment, something changed in Khalisah al-Jilani. She suddenly understood the frustration that Shepard must have felt all these years, as his warnings were ignored. The Council and Alliance politicians were to him what Bailey had been to her; a big stone wall. His request of her to keep asking hard questions of the Council had reinvigorated her. Maybe she could not save her family, but she could save lives … just maybe … if she could exert pressure on the Council.

Her communicator beeped, interrupting her thoughts.

"Khalisah, your interview with Shepard just aired!" It was Max Grady, her editor.

"Sorry for breaking down …"

"Sorry? Your ratings just doubled! Not only that, we got an inside scoop; seems that the Shadow Broker, of all people, has leaked exclusive footage of Shepard's meeting with the Council. We're putting it together with your interview to make a solid piece."

Now that got her attention. She had always had to rely on her ability to get answers. Now, they had actual footage of Shepard. "Put it through, Max. I need to see it."

"Here it comes. It's … bracing."

Khalisah watched as Councilor Udina was stonewalled by the Asari and Salarian councilors. Valern, the Salarian, was borderline hostile. Commander Shepard strode into the Council chambers like the sheriff with a warrant, inserting himself into the dialogue.

" _The reports are true,"_ he said. _"Earth is under attack … by the Reapers."_

She felt her heart swell with hope as Shepard and Doctor T'Soni laid out a plan. It was a longshot, but they had a plan!

Her hopes soared, only to be dashed as the councilors deliberated, and ultimately told Shepard that they were throwing Earth under the bus. Shepard held their feet to the fire, but it made no difference. Their minds were made up. Even the pompous Udina looked dejected. The normally aggressive Sparatus actually looked sympathetic, but instead of standing up for a fellow Council world, he just stood there looking helpless.

Shepard looked … like he was about to kill them. She had never seen his 'combat face,' but the cold as steel look in his eyes sent chills through her in that moment. And that was just on video!

"That was chilling," she said softly. "To think that they would sacrifice a Council home world … and entire _species_ … like that is … monstrous. That's _us_!"

"Oh, it gets better, Khalisah," he replied enthusiastically. "The Broker also gave me intel on Shepard's meeting with Udina afterward. Apparently, Sparatus, the Turian Councilor, came to Shepard privately, offering some kind of back channel assistance. Shepard's now bypassing the Council, and appealing directly to planetary governments. He's building a fleet, Khalisah! And he means to kick the Reapers right back to darkspace!"

"So he really _is_ fighting for us."

"Yeah, and you just had an intimate moment with him on camera!"

"Intimate? Max, I …"

"Not that kind of intimate, al-Jilani! Jeez," her editor protested. Then added, "But if you did, imagine the …"

"Oh good god, stop it!" She felt her face reddening at her editor's words.

"The point is, al-Jilani, Shepard commissioned you on live video, and you said yes. You're team Shepard, baby! Fighting for Humanity against hostile politicians as Shepard fights the Reapers! I want your name and Shepard's to go together like bacon and eggs, peanut butter and jelly, steak and cheese! You're the only journalist I've got that's anywhere near close to him. Battlespace already beat us to the punch getting a reporter embedded on the Normandy, so you'll have to compete with Diana Allers and her boobs."

"You're a sexist pig, Max," Khalisah spat.

"Oink, oink, baby. Now get that story! Set up video chats with Shepard! He's got a QEC on that ship! E-mail correspondence works too. Hell, write him love letters if you have to!"

"Oh yeah, now that's professional."

"Sarcasm's sexy on you, al-Jilani. Make it happen."

 _I'll make it happen, you ass. Just you wait and see._

* * *

The Normandy had just left the Citadel and Shepard had just had his first meeting with Diana Allers. The Battlespace reporter took casual to a whole new level. The form fitting, spandex unitard was sleeveless, had as low a cut as it could have without the woman's breasts spilling out, and the legs ended above her knees. The white outfit looked painted on, showing details that were normally only seen by one's lover. He wondered if this fashion choice was her own, or if it had been dictated to her by the network.

He stepped out of the lift and strode into the CIC, only to be greeted by Samantha Traynor's British accent.

"You have messages at your private terminal, Commander."

"Thanks, Traynor." He went to the terminal and checked his messages, finding various correspondence from Admiral Hackett and the Alliance embassy, but it was the message from Khalisah al-Jilani that caught his attention.

"Reporters," he sighed. "Can't get away from them."

"Reporters?" Samantha perked up, puzzled by Shepard's remark.

"I've got a message from Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani."

"Her? That's odd. What's it say?"

He opened the message, reading it silently, but had to ask himself if the newswoman had hired a ghost writer or had taken a blow to the head, as it did not read at all like the Khalisah al-Jilani that he knew. Of course, he had never corresponded with her before, but could her electronic communication be _that_ different?

 _Dear Commander Shepard,_

 _Seeing you on the Citadel really did me good. You don't know, but my parents were on Earth when the Reapers hit. I was interviewing Admiral Anderson, when he was called away. He told me privately that the Reapers were practically on our doorstep, and let me tell you, I almost lost it. My parents didn't believe me when I contacted them. Guess I know how you've been feeling these past few years, right? Now, I can't reach them, and I fear the worst._

 _I've gotten more leads, and I know how hard you've been working for Humanity. I just wanted you to know that. I'm sorry about coming at you so hard; I'm so worried for my family, Bailey was stonewalling me all week, and my frustration just boiled over, and I took it out on you._

 _I want you to know that we're a team. You're fighting for Humanity out there in the field, and I'm fighting here on the Citadel. If you want anything communicated to our viewers, please, please, please, don't hesitate to send it my way. I'll get your message out, loud and clear! I won't let you down, Commander._

 _Your friend,_

 _Khalisah_

 _P.S. I've always admired you, Commander. ;)_

Shepard could hardly believe what he was reading, though learning about her parents put her earlier words into perspective. _But what's with the winky face in the post script? She's gotta have an angle._ Shepard shook his head; the last thing he needed was Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani flirting with him.

"She's … thanking me for my service, apologizing for her behavior, sympathizing with my not being believed about the Reapers, and … I think she's flirting at the end."

"Get out!" Traynor's exclamation made Shepard realize that he had spoken his words aloud.

The communications specialist came over to look at the message, Shepard stepping back and motioning for her to see for herself.

"Woah! Never would have expected _that_. Is there … some history between you two that we don't know about?"

"None that I know of," Shepard said. "I think she's got some angle, but if she's sincere, I'll take all the help I can get."

* * *

"There, I did it," Khalisah groused. "You happy?"

"I don't know," replied Max. "Whadya say? And did he respond?"

"I'm sending it to you now," she groaned. "And no, he hasn't responded in the five seconds since I sent it."

"Got it," Max confirmed. "Oh, Khalisah, this is good! You really poured it on thick. And that little flirt at the end? Perfect!"

"I was not flirting!"

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night, baby. So long as you and Shepard get to be real pals, I don't care. Get the story, whatever it takes."

She ended the call with Max and made her way to the Darkstar Lounge. Seeing Emily Wong and another correspondent, Annette Ferris, she joined them to make it a trio.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Sure!" Emily Wong was perky and happy, as usual. Living on the Citadel as she did, Khalisah wondered if Emily truly understood the enormity of the Reapers. Annette, however, was a serious journalist. She was older than Khalisah and Emily, and she looked worried.

"I'm bummed that Allers got onto the Normandy before I thought of it," Khalisah declared. "I need a drink."

"Yeah, working with Shepard would be great," Emily sympathized. "He's such a hunk."

"Is that all you can think about?" Khalisah could not believe the younger woman's shallowness.

"Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?" Emily took a sip of her drink, completely unapologetic.

"Neither one of you know what you're asking," Annette declared, shaking her head. "You're both too soft for that kind of assignment."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Khalisah had been called many things, but 'soft' was not one of them.

"Yeah, like you'd do any better," Emily chimed in.

"I was on Elysium … during the Blitz," the older woman said, silencing her younger colleagues. "I mean you no offense, but neither of you have ever _seen_ a war zone, let alone report from one. I watched a young John Shepard do the impossible. He held Elysium, practically single handedly. It was … ugly. War's not like you think it is, Khalisah, not at all, and Shepard's more than you think he is. Much more."

This really got her attention. "How …"

"I watched people die during the Blitz, al-Jilani. A lot of people. Elysium's defense force had never encountered _real_ terrorism. They were mall cops for crying out loud. Shepard and a handful of N7 marines were there for a training exercise. It was pure chance that they remained for some shore leave. I watched him hold the breach while the marines tried to get civilians to safety and get Elysium's defense force to help. I was terrified. I was just a local reporter, and that day, I was covering a political rally. Suddenly, I was a war correspondent."

Annette took another sip of her drink. "You treat him like some desk jockey from the press corps when you interview him. I've seen the _real_ Shepard. He can handle himself in an interview, and I believe that he is a good hearted man. But make no mistake; Commander Shepard is a predator, a killer. I became a war correspondent after the Blitz, and I tell you that I've never seen anything like John Shepard in my career. I saw the look in his eyes, just one look, during the fighting, and what I saw both awed and terrified me."

"What … did you see?" Emily Wong asked her question with trepidation.

"Cold steel, an iron will, and a determination that I've never seen in anyone before or since. He held off an army single handedly, Khalisah. No soldier in recorded history has ever done that, and certainly not after the gun became the weapon of war. Commander Shepard has strode with politicians, statesmen, and military leaders from around the galaxy, and he handles you like a master violinist. Face it, al-Jilani; you're out of your league. You'd never survive being embedded on the Normandy."

Khalisah flounced back in her chair and pouted, contemplating Annette's assessment, both of herself and of Shepard. Emily Wong wore dresses with dinner plate sized portholes designed to show off her shapely body, so Khalisah could understand Ferris' assessment of the Citadel News Net reporter. But Khalisah always strove to present a more serious and professional image, and had covered some fairly meaty stories in her time. But Annette Ferris was a legend in the industry, and her words gave Khalisah some pause.

Suddenly, she remembered Max's comment about Shepard "commissioning" her. She realized that her being "Team Shepard," as Max had put it, gave Khalisah a unique opportunity to use her position to do some serious good in the galaxy. Covering the news was one thing, but if she were diligent and dedicated, she could do something that Annette never had: make history.

* * *

Commander Shepard normally monitored the goings on at the Citadel from his terminal on the Normandy. But today was different. He had just acquired Primark Victus, and sat down in the lounge with Joker, Edi, Garrus, and Liara. It seemed that Liara, in her role as the Shadow Broker, had been leaking things to Westerlund News, and Khalisah al-Jilani was having a field day.

The five of them watched with perverse delight as Khalisah managed to corner an unprepared Councilor Valern, and confront him with footage of his remarks at the Council session where he and Tevos had essentially thrown Earth under the bus. Valern squirmed, not used to having to deal with a woman as tenacious as Khalisah.

" _You often cite a species ability to come to the aid of member worlds as a litmus test for a council seat, Councilor,"_ she said accusingly. _"How do you justify your refusal to do just that? Do you not have that capability? Should the Salarians lose their council seat?"_

Valern was actually tongue-tied, and nothing remotely intelligible came out of his mouth. A large crowd of humans and species that had been denied a council seat were cheering on Khalisah.

"Burn!" Joker slapped his thigh hard enough to make himself wince.

"This is Khalisah as I've never seen her before," Shepard remarked. "I think I'm actually starting to like her."

"I hear she's been flirting with you in e-mails," Garrus ribbed.

"Yeah, that was a bit strange."

"Oh, I think you two would make a cute couple," Joker laughed. "I can see it now; Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Shepard!"

"Very funny," Shepard groaned, turning his attention back to the vid.

Now, the crowd was pressing in, some hurling obscenities at Councilor Valern, others leveling death threats in retaliation for the Council's treatment of Earth, Khalisah, all the while firing off question after question, accusation after accusation. Valern finally started making coherent responses, but they were weak, lame. Salarians did not do well when unprepared, and Valern was clearly unprepared to face a reporter armed with classified information.

Shepard watched admiringly as she held the Council accountable to the people, something that Shepard had never seen before. It was always about accountability to the Council, who in closed door sessions, away from public view, absolved itself of any wrongdoing, while attacking any who disagreed with them. There were times that Shepard regretted saving them, though he never voiced this to anyone. Watching them hang Earth and Humanity out to dry once the Reapers hit, after years of ignoring his warnings, was one of them.

Humanity's councilors were little better, with Udina ignoring and defaming Shepard right along with the other Councilors, and Anderson proving to be an impotent disappointment. He never understood how a soldier as accomplished as Anderson had allowed himself to be pushed around by those pompous idiots. He looked at Khalisah, standing up to Valern and felt proud of her. _Such strength!_

"The woman's got backbone," Shepard said. "Gotta respect that!"

* * *

Khalisah found herself in Bailey's office once again, only this time she was escorted there by C-Sec, who had to intervene as the crowd was practically calling for the Council's lynching, Valern in particular. Instead of standing over Bailey, she was seated, her hands cuffed behind her back, as Bailey looked down and chastised her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bailey was shouting, standing up and pointing at Khalisah. "Is a goddam riot what you were trying to start? Because that's what it looked like!"

"I was thinking that the people deserve to know the truth," she said defiantly. "The people deserve to know …"

"Shut it!" Bailey cut her off with a shout, leaning across his desk far enough that she reflexively leaned back. "Goddamit, al-Jilani, if you weren't press, I'd lock you up and forget about you until after the war! Do anything like this again, and I will!"

"You sure you want to play it that way?" Khalisah was defiant, smug. Bailey was full of bluster, but she had prepared herself for this eventuality. "You're nothing but the Council's lapdog. You know, I used to think that Shepard was like you, but he proved me wrong. He's out there putting his ass on the line, every damn day, while you sit here taking your bribes and kickbacks."

Khalisah's strong accusations were rewarded by a backhanded strike that knocked her from the chair, spilling her onto the floor. With her hands behind her back, she hit the floor hard. Bailey's strike left her mouth and nose bleeding. It was not the first time she had been struck in the line of duty, and it would not be the last, she was sure.

"Is that the best you can do?" Khalisah held it together, blinking back tears of pain. "I've been hit harder by old women, you son of a bitch!"

Bailey opened his mouth to respond when his desk phone began chirping. "Bailey here," he said, answering the call angrily. The color drained from his face as he listened to the voice at the other end. "I understand, Councilor," he said nervously, hanging up the phone. He looked down at Khalisah, his face a mask of impotent rage.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Do what, Bailey? I'm handcuffed and lying on the floor!"

Two officers came in and uncuffed her, helping her to her feet. They looked at Bailey, who nodded, and then they left. Bailey then turned his attention back to Khalisah.

"I don't know how you got a camera in here, but you win … for now."

"The public knows," she said accusingly. "I _will_ be pressing charges, Bailey. And you can tell your masters that I won't be letting them off the hook! All four of those do-nothing cowards will answer for every human life lost to the Reapers! Udina for ignoring Shepard's warnings, and the rest of them for not only ignoring them, but for throwing Humanity under the bus when those warnings proved accurate. You better make damn sure nothing happens to me, or it'll be your ass on the line!"

"Get out, you conniving bitch!"

The door closed behind her as she left, glad that the surveillance device she had planted on her last visit had not been found. Now that she had actually used it, it would probably be found and disposed of, but one use proved to be all she needed. As she descended the stairs to the public lobby, she received a standing ovation. She took a few bows, adding a flourish to each one, saying, "Thank you, thank you," before stepping onto the lift.

She was thankful that she was alone on the ride, as the long trip to the Presidium allowed her to finally drop the tough front and let her tears flow. Her face, head, arm, and back all hurt from being struck and dumped onto the floor. As the elevator came to a halt, she pulled herself together. Her eyes now dry, and her defiant posture resumed, she stepped off of the lift, humans in the vicinity cheered her on. She was heading for Apollo's Café when her omni-tool alerted her to an incoming call.

"Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westernlund News," she said as professionally as she could.

" _Commander John 'I hate politicians' Shepard, Alliance Navy_ ," replied the cheerful voice at the other end.

"Shepard! Is that really you?"

" _Yeah, and we just watched your … interviews with Councilor Valern and Bailey. Nice work_."

"Thanks," she replied, feeling her face redden. "I was just doing what you asked."

" _Bailey needs some straightening out_ ," Shepard said. " _He's a friend, but there's no excuse for that kind of behavior, especially since everything you said is true. And there's never an excuse for striking a lady_."

"Can I quote you on that?" As a reporter, she was always on the job. She only hoped that Shepard would not realize that and clam up.

" _Absolutely_ ," he replied readily. " _Get yourself to a doctor and get yourself looked at, Khalisah. Your head hit the floor pretty hard_."

"Now, Shepard, I'm a big girl, so don't you worry about me. But I appreciate the concern. I'm on my way to Apollo's. Meet me if you're in the area."

" _I'm not. I'm on the way to a summit with Primark Victus, Dalatras Linron, and Urdnot Wrex. Wish me luck_."

"Good luck, Shepard, though I don't think you'll need it. Just do what I do; keep 'em on point and make 'em squirm."

Shepard laughed. " _I'll do that, Khalisah. Thanks. Maybe next time I'm on the Citadel, I'll take you up on that lunch date_."

"I'll hold you to it, Commander," she said, smiling broadly in spite of the pain. "Now go get 'em, Tiger."

" _Yes, ma'am_."

With that, he ended the call. And just in time, too, as Khalisah had arrived at Apollo's. The mostly Human crowd, with a few Volus and Batarians, along with a couple of Quarians, stood and cheered her as she strode to a table.

She politely smiled, waved, and said, "Thank you, thank you," before taking her seat. The waiter was soon there to take her order, and was off just as quickly to fill it. She sat back, contemplating the growing lump on the side of head and the swelling of the left side of her face. She would dress them with medigel later, but for now, she wore it proudly, a mark of her going against the Council and C-Sec.

Her omnitool chimed again, and this time, it was her editor, Max Grady.

"Khalisah al-Jilani," she said professionally.

" _Planting that hidden camera was a stroke of genius_ ," Max congratulated. " _You've got sympathy, and the Pro-Human groups are ecstatic! You're a hero … or is that heroine?_ "

"I'm no hero, Max," she protested. "Just give me any intel passed your way; the more ammunition we have the stronger a case I can make. Say, you'll get a kick out of this; Shepard called to thank me."

" _Damn, you're really making this happen, al-Jilani. Keep it up, but don't get cocky. The Council can make you disappear … permanently, and they can do in the name of galactic peace. Strike from a distance for a little while, okay?_ "

"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Max?"

" _Damn right it is; you get locked up, and I've gotta get me another reporter who'll do what you've been doing, and that ain't easy. You ain't exactly a dime a dozen, you know?_ "

"Understood, Max. My food is here, so I'll let you go."

" _Toodles_."

As Max hung up, Khalisah said a silent prayer for Commander Shepard as he went to the war summit. She had said that he would need no luck, but she knew better; he would need all that he could get.

* * *

It had been three months since Shepard had spoken with Khalisah, and a _lot_ had happened. Shepard had done the impossible; he had secured a cure for the Genophage, and brokered a Krogan-Turian alliance, something previously thought impossible. Even now, Krogan boots were hitting Palaven, and Victus, true to his word, sent much needed ships and reinforcements to Earth. Among those reinforcements was a little gift from Urdnot Wrex: several platoons of Krogan heavies.

Shepard reflected on this as he fired his Widow sniper rifle at the pilot of the Atlas Mech that had pinned down Garrus, Liara, and himself. The pilot's head exploded, spraying the inside of the mech's canopy with blood. Garrus' overloaded the mech, as Liara warped it, and the massive war machine listed and then exploded.

Over all of the commotion, he could hear Khalisah's voice on the loudspeakers rallying C-Sec, and reporting on the Cerberus coup attempt. He had never thought of Khalisah as being capable in a war zone, but her tenacity and resourcefulness in keeping ahead of Cerberus, reporting, and rallying C-Sec all made her appearances on the Armax Arena's leader board make more sense.

"She's in the thick of it, isn't she?" Garrus made the statement/question with a degree of admiration.

"That she is, Garrus," Shepard agreed as they pressed forward. "Never thought I'd see the day that Khalisah al-Jilani was in the thick of fight against Cerberus. Hard to believe, but it seems like she's actually handling herself. Gotta hand it to her; the girl's got guts!"

"Indeed," Liara agreed as she caught a Nemesis up in a singularity and shot her dead. "She reminds me of some Asari matrons that I've known; strong willed and determined." Then she looked over at Shepard and winked. "And one human commander, who doesn't know the meaning of surrender."

"Never give up, never surrender," Shepard called out over the gunfire, blasting a phantom with a concussive shot, then charging in and impaling her with his omni blade.

The fight had taken the trio all through the Presidium, and finally to a landing pad where he confronted the council and his former lover and the second Human Spectre, Ashley Williams. He thought that he would have to kill Ashley, as she was still defending Udina, who unbeknownst to her, was actually working with Cerberus. Thankfully, Ashley saw the light, and joined him. When Udina tried to shoot the Asari councilor, Shepard put a bullet through the man's heart. As satisfying as it was, he hated the idea that Cerberus had infiltrated the Alliance government to such a degree. Shepard imagined that Earth's treatment at the hands of his fellow councilors had been the in that Cerberus needed to bend Udina to their will.

He stood looking at Ashley, anger flashing in his eyes. His old lover, the woman he had felt so close to, was a stranger to him now. Her eyes were downcast, and she clearly regretted the way things had gone between them, but it was too late. First, Horizon, and now this, and both times with Garrus present, and this time with Garrus and Liara present. He could work with her, and even be her friend, but they would never be close like they had been. That door was now permanently closed.

The Elevator door opened and Bailey and C-Sec emerged. Tevos looked confused.

"Shepard, looks like you took care of things," Bailey said, holstering his weapon.

"Something's not right … you said Cerberus was targeting us." The Asari councilor looked first at Shepard and then at Bailey. "Where did their soldiers go?"

"Cerberus was right here, but they beat feet into the Keeper tunnels when they figured out we were coming," Bailey explained. "Sorry Councilor, I'll say it plain. Shepard just saved the lot of you."

"Then you have saved my life twice now." Sparatus, the Turian councilor looked grateful for the first time since Sovereign was defeated. "I owe you both a personal debt, and one on behalf of Palaven."

"Yeah," Shepard growled. "Too bad it took this to get you all on board."

"We … were unsure," Tevos said weakly.

"Commander," Sparatus asked, "do you have any idea why the Illusive Man would do this?"

"No, I don't," Shepard replied. "But I plan to find out."

* * *

Shepard's heart was heavy as he sat down at a table at the still damaged Apollo's Café. He had just come from Huerta Memorial, where he had been with his old friend, Thane Krios, during Thane's last moments alive. The Drell assassin who had been at Shepard's side in the fight against the Collectors had died helping to defend Valern from Kai Leng. _Another casualty of this damn war,_ Shepard thought. _Another friend lost to Cerberus and the Reapers_. He clenched his fist in frustration, angry with the tragic loss after such a pivotal victory on Tuchanka.

A pair of slender, soft hands came to rest on his clenched fist. "I heard about Thane. I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Khalisah al-Jilani sat down across from him, still holding his hand.

He looked up, surprised to see her in casual clothes. Gone was the conservative floor length dress, replaced by jeans and a dark blue jacket. The open jacket revealed a red tee-shirt. Khalisah's injuries at Bailey's hands had healed, leaving no evidence of the C-Sec commander's rough treatment of her.

"Hey, Shepard," she said softly.

"Hey. I heard you during the fight," he observed. "That was brave. Even Bailey is singing your praises."

She squeezed his hand gently. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. So, can I collect on that rain check?" She smiled an open, guileless smile.

He knew that as a reporter, almost anything he said was on the record, but for once, he did not feel that she was fishing for a story. "Now's as good a time as any. Might not get another chance."

"Don't talk that way, John," she admonished, using his first name like she were a close friend. "We'll get through this, you'll see. You'll do what you've always done; find a way to stop the Reapers."

He summoned the waiter, and the two of them placed their orders. The waiter departed to fill them, allowing them to continue their conversation.

"Khalisah, have you heard from your family?"

She was silent for a few moments, clearly trying not to cry. "No, but I've had to get by on faith, more so than at any time in my life. I have to believe that they're still alive. My father fought in the First Contact War, so maybe he's fighting with the resistance now."

"I have regular check ins with Anderson," Shepard offered. "I'll ask him to keep an eye out for you. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

She scooched her chair around so that she sat closer, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, John." Then she sat back quickly, suddenly self-conscious. "You know, you're the first person to offer to even try. I asked the Citadel Travel Bureau to notify me if they arrived, but they said that they were too busy. I know they're probably swamped, but it hurt. At least now, I have some slender hope of learning what happened to them … one way of the other."

"No problem, Khalisah. It's the least I can do."

Their food came, and the two exchanged small talk; Khalisah talked about her frustration with C-Sec and the various obstructions she faced in getting information, and Shepard about the craziness of life on the Normandy during the war.

"You know, Allers does her job well, but I kind of wish I'd gotten you on the Normandy," he remarked. "Of course, Allers would never have given Valern what-for like you did, so it worked out in the end. Still …"

"Funny you mention that," Khalisah said with a chuckle. "I was lamenting that she beat me to the punch shortly after you left for Palaven. Annette Ferris said I'd never survive being on the Normandy and that I was too soft."

"She wouldn't be saying that now," Shepard laughed. "You really came through."

They finished the last of their meal, and the waiter brought the check, interrupting their chat. Shepard paid for both of them, prompting her to blush slightly. Once the waiter had taken the check, she stood, Shepard standing with her.

"I've got to get back to work, and I have some things to file." She held her hands up in an expression of deference. "Don't worry; our time together is _not_ for rebroadcast."

"I appreciate that, Khalisah. It's been … nice. You're a good friend. We'll have to do this again sometime. Now, I'm off to Quarian space. We finally heard from the Migrant fleet, but they're in the middle of a war with the Geth. Hopefully, I can straighten this out and secure their aid in Earth's defense."

Unexpectedly, she raised herself up onto the balls of her feet, grabbed his face, and firmly kissed his lips. "For luck, John. If you want more, get back here alive." She smiled coyly, winked at him, and then half walked and half skipped off.

"Did she just kiss you?" The waiter asked, returning with Shepard's credit chip.

"Yeah … she did." He felt himself redden at the thought, and smiled in spite of himself. "And it was … nice."

"Never woulda seen that coming," the waiter remarked.

"Me neither. Me neither."

* * *

Shepard's interview with Allers aired on Battlespace, and Khalisah was glued to the broadcast as she sat in Apollo's Café with Emily Wong. It seemed that he had succeeded not only in stopping the war between the Quarians and the geth, and garnering Quarian aid, but he had brokered peace between the Quarians and the Geth, and now had the Geth fleet coming to Earth's defense as well.

"Damn," Khalisah exclaimed, "I need to kiss him before missions more often!"

"So it's true," Emily said with a smirk. "I _heard_ you'd kissed him."

"You heard correctly. Right on the lips in this very café," Khalisah boasted.

"So … are you two …?"

"Don't know," Khalisah confessed. "With him fighting the war, we haven't exactly had regular contact. I imagine he's been run ragged from morning till night, and that the Alliance brass is in constant contact with him. But … yeah, I'd like it if things went a little further."

"You've gotta give me every juicy detail if it does," Emily pined.

"No chance," Khalisah, said with a laugh. "You want those kind of details, get a boyfriend, Emily. I hear Vega's single."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I think you two would be perfect for each other."

Emily's brow furrowed, and a frown crossed her face. "Wait a minute … didn't he leave his squad and an entire colony to die so that he could chase after some Asari?"

"Oh, I forgot about that, Emily, but yes. Think of it; Vega would sacrifice whole worlds to the Reapers just to get under your skirt. Not many gals can say that about their man."

"Yeah, maybe I'll go for that cute pilot of Shepard's."

"Joker? You mean the one I saw lip locking his mobility assistance mech? Good luck with that!"

Emily opened her mouth to protest when Khalisah's omnitool alerted her to an incoming message.

"Oh, that's Shepard." Khalisah took the call. "John, I just saw the Battlespace interview! You really came through on that …"

" _Khalisah_ ," he replied, cutting her short, " _No sign of your folks on Earth, but I put a bug in the ear of a contact at the Citadel Travel Bureau, and someone matching your parents' description did make it to the Citadel. I literally just read the message. With the com buoys down in many places, it's hard to communicate, so they probably haven't been able to reach you_."

"You … you mean they're here?" Khalisah felt light headed.

" _Probably just got there. I hear communication on the Citadel has been overloaded, so they probably can't reach you. Go to the refugee area. If they're anywhere that's where you'll find them_."

"Thank you! A thousand times, thank you! I'll go there now! I won't forget this, John. Thank you!"

Khalisah did as Shepard instructed, going to the docks holding area. She had been here many times, covering the refugee crisis, but this was the first time she had been here for personal reasons. The place was huge and packed, making the locating of specific people very difficult. She hoped that she would stand out enough for them to see her. The line at the information desk was as densely packed as the rest of the area, which meant that she could be there all week before being seen. _If that's what it takes, then that's what I'll do._

"Khalisah al-Jilani! Over here!" The woman's voice came from somewhere on Khalisah's right. She looked around, then heard the woman calling her name again, this time, Khalisah spotted the source; a tall, slender woman with dark auburn hair was waving and smiling.

Khalisah went over to the woman, hoping that she would not regret losing her place in line. She had to dodge a lot of cross traffic in the process, but soon, she was face to face with the strange woman.

"I'm Khalisah al-Jilani," she said to the woman. "Can I help you?"

"No," the woman replied. "But I can help you. I'm Felicia Hannigan." Then she leaned in close, saying, "but I used to be Kelly Chambers. I served with Shepard on the Normandy SR-2." Then she resumed a conversational volume as she led Khalisah towards clinic. "Shepard contacted me, and asked me to look out for you."

Khalisah's heartbeat quickened as Felicia/Kelly led her into the clinic. There, she saw her parents waving to her, a doctor checking them over.

"Mom! Dad!" She ran to them and embraced them, not even trying to hold back joyful tears.

"Your father got home and I told him what you'd said," her mother cried. "He believed you, and we got away to one of the colonies."

"Daddy …" She hugged her father tightly.

"We couldn't get passage to the Citadel in time," her father explained, "so we booked passage to Eden prime. But shortly after we got there, Cerberus moved in."

"We thought we were done for," her mother said dramatically, "but thankfully, Eden Prime's resistance was able to keep us safe."

"Then we heard that the Normandy was sighted, and Commander Shepard began sending intel to the resistance about Cerberus troop movements … and as he's famous for, began killing Cerberus troops, drawing them away from where the civilian population was hiding out."

"He saved you … he didn't even know it, but he saved you!" Khalisah had to sit down. Shepard had stopped the Cerberus coup on the Citadel, which probably saved Khalisah's life. And he had saved her parents months ago. She jumped up and hugged Kelly. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"We've all lost people," Kelly said softly. "I'm just glad to be able to help you find someone. It's a nice change of pace."

"Did your family get away …?" Khalisah began.

"No, they're missing," Kelly lamented. "We … haven't spoken in years, so if they did get away, they wouldn't contact me."

"I'm so sorry. I … I hope they reach out to you."

"Thanks, Khalisah. I need to get back to work, but if you need anything, even just someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks Kel … er … Felicia. I may take you up on that."

* * *

The Normandy was back safely in her berth, the clone having been defeated and the mess cleaned up. Shepard had lost a whole week to that mess, and the Normandy's repairs were put even further behind, due to the damage it had taken during the firefights in the CIC and cargo hold. The clone himself was splattered on the side of a building, and Shepard had personally shot the treacherous Agent Maya Brooks in the back during her escape attempt.

Shepard was on shore leave now, whether he liked it or not, so he decided to take his mind off of things and go to the Armax Arsenal Arena. They had given him a free pass, so he figured he may as well use it. The Turian staff quickly got him set up, enthusiastic to see him play. He descended the stairs to the game selection terminals and locker rooms, only to find Khalisah at the terminal preparing a game. She had her hair pulled back in a wrap, and wore cargo-style pants and a sweat jacket, marking the most dressed down he had ever seen her.

"I'd heard you were on the leader boards," he said as he walked up behind her. "Mind if I join you?"

Khalisah turned and hugged him, kissing him passionately. Her sudden passion surprised him. She held onto him tightly, resting her head against his chest, and he found himself wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, John; I found my parents! Felicia Hannigan said you told her to look out for them on my behalf. I … I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"Are they here?"

"Yes," she said tearfully. Then she looked up. "They wanted to see me blow some Reapers away. I know they aren't real Reapers, but it feels good."

"You up for a game? We can kill Reapers together; this is the closest you'll get to being in the field with me."

She beamed at the idea. "Come on, John. Let's give the crowd a show they'll never forget."

Khalisah's game with Shepard had been a huge hit, and Shepard found that the woman was no slouch. He met her parents, who thanked him profusely for his help, but then with a wink to Khalisah from her father, suddenly begged off and returned to Khalisah's apartment to rest, leaving the newswoman free for the rest of the evening.

"This is a rare opportunity, Commander," she said formally. "I have an outstanding rain check from you, and we're both on the Citadel at the same time. Are you game for an actual date?"

"More than game," he replied. "This is my first trip to the Silversun Strip. You pick the place, and I'll buy."

She took his offered arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come on, Commander; I know just the place."

* * *

They were soon seated at a small café in a corner of the strip. The setting was more intimate, and less public. The two sat staring into each other's eyes, occasionally laughing and giggling. Finally, Khalisah spoke.

"Wow … I've finally got you alone, and I have no idea what to say to you."

"I know the feeling," he agreed.

"Yes, but I'm a reporter; I'm not supposed to be tongue tied."

"Let's start with this then," he offered. "I'm happy that we're here, that we've developed a friendship, and that I feel like I can talk to you without worrying about how it'll play out on the evening news."

"I agree, though my reporter instincts don't exactly shut down … not often at least."

"I wouldn't expect them to," he offered. "It's part of who you are. On some level, I'm always a marine, even though I'm serving with the fleet."

She reached out and took his hand, looking down for a moment. "So … about that friendship …" She looked up, directly into his eyes. "I think I want more than just friendship. My reporter's instincts tell me that you do too. So … am I right … or am I making a huge fool of myself?"

"You're right, Khalisah," he replied, gently squeezing her hand. "Never thought we'd be having this conversation three years ago, but yes, I do want something more than just friendship."

She laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good … _really_ good. So where do we go from here?"

"I was hoping we could keep communicating, and try to … I don't know … make something that can last at least to the end of the war so that we can actually date and get to know each other. I'll be on enforced shore leave for the next three days, so I really want to see as much of you as I can."

"I like your forward thinking, John, I really do," she said. "It gives me hope that you see this war as ending, but I was thinking of something a bit more … immediate."

"Oh?" He looked puzzled.

Khalisah leaned in and looked deeply into his eyes. "That three days of shore leave really gets my attention. I was thinking maybe … your place? Mommy and Daddy are home at mine, you know." She began tracing her fingers lightly on his hands, looking far more seductive than Shepard would have ever thought her capable of. Then he felt her bare foot rubbing his calf. He must have reacted because she winked at him and smiled coyly.

He pondered the wisdom of having a reporter with her reputation for yellow journalism in his home, but he had not gotten where he had without being able to read people. He was certain that this was not the same Khalisah that he had met on the Citadel three years ago during his hunt for Saren. _Khalisah al-Jilani at my place … we all might be dead in a couple of months. Why not?_

"My place is less than ten minutes away … we could head there later tonight if you'd like."

"Mmmm," she purred, "I'd like." She kissed him again, this time very sensuously, her lips lingering before parting. A slight gasp escaped her as she sat back, a look of longing on her face. "Dinner can't get here fast enough!"

Dinner did arrive, and in spite of their mutual desire to be alone, they spent over an hour eating what was a fairly light meal, trading stories and sharing experiences. Much of the time was spent looking into each other's eyes, making faces, and stealing kisses. Finally, when both of them had finished their meals, Shepard called for the check, both of them declining dessert.

"You ready to blow this joint?"

"So long as you don't blow it up like the sushi place," Khalisah teased. "I'm more than ready."

"Then let's move out."

"Yes, sir." Khalisah fired off a mock salute and the two strode from the café, dessert of a more intimate kind on their minds.

* * *

Shepard and Khalisah stumbled into his apartment in a lip lock, undressing each other before the door was even closed. They never made it to the bedroom, but instead ended up in front of the fireplace. Both of them knew that their time could well be limited to the next three days, so they made love with abandon, determined not to waste one precious second. Each awakened in the other a passion and a hunger that neither had experienced before, and they were determined to satisfy that hunger.

When they were finally spent, they drifted off on the rug in front of the fireplace, Khalisah in Shepard's arms. The fireplace, though not lit with actual fire, threw out a goodly amount of heat, making for a warm, cozy aftermath. Before Khalisah drifted off, she realized that everything had changed. She would never be the same, and neither would Shepard. _If only he hadn't been clinically dead for two years. I could have jumped on this train a whole lot sooner_. She smiled contentedly as she fell into a dreamlike state, not fully sleeping, but not fully awake, soothed by the sound of Shepard's heartbeat.

* * *

Shore leave came to an end all too quickly. Shepard threw a party on his last night before shipping out, and Khalisah slipped in, trying to stay under the radar. She was invited; John had wanted her there, but she had to work on a fairly weighty story about the abuses the refugees were suffering. She messaged him to let him know that she had arrived, and Shepard greeted her at the door.

"Khalisah," was all he said before enfolding her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"I could get used to that," she said. "Promise me that if this works out, you'll greet me like that every night."

"And every day," he added. "Come on; there's lots to eat, and the alcohol is flowing."

"Sounds like fun."

Khalisah stayed out of the limelight, observing the Normandy crew, most of whom she had never seen. They were happy, sometimes goofy, but she knew better than to write them off as juvenile partygoers. These men and women were legends. She resisted the urge to corner some of them for interviews. Instead, she stayed on Shepard's arm. Apparently, they had already taken a group photo, which she was bummed to have missed. But it was alright; that was Shepard's time with his crew. Now, with the party winding down, it would be her time with Shepard.

It was less than an hour before the guests retired to the guestrooms of Shepard's spacious apartment, and Shepard escorted Khalisah to his room.

"Ready for the real party to begin, Commander?" Khalisah closed the door behind her, anticipating being with him.

"Been waiting for this all day, Khalisah."

As he pulled her close and began kissing her, she stopped him for a moment.

"Wait … John, there's something I want to say … before we go any further." She kissed him softly. "I love you, John. More than anyone I've ever loved, I love you. I know we haven't been a couple for that long, but time being what it is …"

"I love you too, Khalisah," he said, kissing her. "I know time is short, but I plan to have a lot of time with you when this is all over. We're going to win this, that I can promise."

"John?"

"I just got a lead earlier today. I can't say any more about it, but I think we've found the Catalyst."

The Catalyst! That was the missing part of the Prothean superweapon they were building. If they had found that, then his promise really had substance.

Shepard scooped her up, carrying her to the bed. "And once we win this, I'll find you, I promise."

She kissed him, and smiled. "Not if I find you first, my love."

* * *

Khalisah awoke in Shepard's arms. The past three days had been heavenly, but today, in less than two hours it would all end. She kissed him, bringing him out of his sleep, and then rolled over on top of him.

"Love me, John. One last time before you go."

* * *

Khalisah watched as the Normandy pulled out of her berth, cruising off into the distance. Her parents stood with her as the mythic ship disappeared from view. She had stayed strong, dreading this moment, but refusing to break down in front of Shepard. But with him gone, she fell to pieces, terrified that this was the last she would see of him. Her father held her, something she had not allowed him to do since she was a child. Ever independent, Khalisah had pushed aside the trappings of childhood, but now, she welcomed a parent's shoulder to cry on.

"You'll see him again," her mother assured.

"God, I hope so. God, I hope so!" She took one last look out the window, but the Normandy was long gone, her FTL drive taking her to the relay, and then off to Thesia, which was even now invested by the Reapers. He would be on the ground, in some of the heaviest fighting of the war, and Cerberus would be dogging his every step. She said a silent prayer for him, hoping against hope that her mother was right.

* * *

Khalisah's world was chaos. Shepard had left over a month ago, and she had only received two messages from him; one right before he landed on Thessia, and one two weeks after Thessia had fallen. The cryptic letter affirmed his feelings for her, but held a worried undertone that his brave words could not fully mask. She knew that Thessia had fallen, but little else.

It was now a week later, and the Citadel was surrounded by Reapers. The arms had closed and the station rocked violently shortly afterward. She did not know what had happened; only that she was glad that she was in a skycar at the time. Suddenly, Harvesters were loose in the Citadel, and she could see them dropping off Reaper forces. Her parents were at her apartment, but she could not get a skycar anywhere near it, and was not prepared even if she could.

Shepard had given her a key card to his apartment, along with explicit instructions to go there if the war hit the Citadel and she could not get away. During her three day torrid affair with Shepard, she had bought a new suit of lightweight body armor, both for their time in the arena, and for this very eventuality. She had placed her press badge on the right breast, in the same manner as Shepard's N7 badge. Though not as heavy as Shepard's armor, it afforded her good protection and mobility. The mnemonic visor provided extra shielding around the head, which was mostly open, and provided her with vital feedback and sensory enhancements.

She changed into some casual clothes, glad to have been keeping some extra outfits at Shepard's place, and donned her armor. Next, Khalisah grabbed two extra shield harnesses, and then guns … lots of guns, and a whole ammo case of thermal clips. She could not transport Shepard's spare armor, and she doubted that her father could wear it, but the shield harnesses both of her parents could wear, and she was sure that he father was still a good shot, and that her mother could at least fire a pistol. Arming herself with a heavy pistol and a submachine gun, along with a few grenades for good measure, the newswoman prepared to head out, hoping to get to her parents before the Reapers could.

Thankfully, the station had not lost gravity, but communications were completely down, so she would have to search out her parents the old fashioned way. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Then she took her camera and got it rolling; this needed to be recorded. This needed to be seen.

"It's just a big map at the Armax Arena," she said aloud to herself, trying to stop the flip flops her stomach was doing as the thought about facing actual Reapers. Unlike the Arena, their weapons were lethal, and there would be no reset if she lost; she would be dead, along with any hope that her parents had of escaping, assuming they were even still alive. "Don't think that way," she scolded herself. "Alright, time to go."

She opened the door, and found herself face to face with a husk. Khalisah fired off a burst with the machine gun, driving it back. She fired another burst, killing it, only to find that there were more filing into the hallway. She waited until they were almost upon her, and then threw three grenades, closing the door as the blast in the small hallway consumed the Reaper forces. She waited and then opened the door, and realized that the grenades were inferno grenades, and her tactic had literally cleared out all of her opposition.

With the coast clear, Khalisah proceeded to make her way to her apartment. Thankfully, it was not far from the Silversun Strip, so she could make the trip on foot. It would take time, but she could do it. She could hear the sounds of combat, and of people dying as the Reapers mercilessly killed them, and then … devoured them while they were still alive. She saw one child grabbed by husk and peppered the creature, drawing it away from the child.

"Oh yeah? I'm wise to you," she shouted, drawing forth the pistol and landing a shot between its eyes.

The child, a girl of no more than eight, ran to her and clung. Khalisah was not prepared to have to protect a child, but she determined that this little girl would make it out alive.

"Stay with me," Khalisah ordered. "We'll get you to safety."

The girl just nodded, still terrified. As they got to the exit from the strip, she was again set upon by Reaper forces. This time, a group of gunmen was shooting at them, making her work easier. Mostly husks and marauders, the two of them made quick work of the small pack. When the gunmen stepped into view, Khalisah found herself face to face with Bailey and C-Sec.

"Good," Bailey said gruffly. "Found you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Look, Miss al-Jilani, I know we don't get along, but … Shepard's a friend, and I'd really hate to face him, knowing that I hadn't kept you alive."

"As you can see, Commander," Khalisah said tersely, "I've got that covered. But the assist was appreciated."

"We're all in this together," said one of the Turian officers, and one of the few female Turians that Khalisah had seen. "Garrus Vakarian told me that."

"You were Turian military?" Khalisah asked.

"Yes, but I know Garrus through C-Sec. Garrus trained me before he resigned and joined Shepard. But the lesson stuck with me. I've been following your reports, by the way. Nice work; you've really stepped it up since the war began." Then she introduced herself. "Lieutenant Aurelia Sidonius, by the way."

"Thanks. Khalisah al-Jilani, Westerlund News, though you already know that," Khalisah replied. "I just hope my stories helped people."

"Believe me, Khalisah, they did," the Turian woman insisted. "They even helped us root out some of the abuses that the refugees were suffering."

"The refugees … I don't even want to think about …"

"Alright people," Bailey said, interrupting the conversation. "We need to sweep for survivors, and it looks like we've got a friendly gun. Let's get to it. We'll work our way back to the precinct, and regroup from there."

"I'm searching for my parents, Commander, so I'll have to …"

"No need, Miss al-Jilani," Bailey countered. "We went to your place first. They're safe; I've got the precinct barricaded and well defended, and your father's been putting his old military chops to use."

Khalisah kissed Bailey on the cheek. "For that, I won't be pressing charges. Thanks!"

"Helluva time to bring _that_ up, al-Jilani, but thanks!"

* * *

The group swept through the Silversun Strip, rounding up survivors, but the Reaper forces kept coming. They barely made it back to the precinct, and they suffered heavy losses in the process. Once the doors were barricaded, Khalisah took the little girl in her arms.

"It's alright; you're safe now," she assured the child.

The girl nodded, but never spoke. One of Bailey's lieutenants, an Officer Dana Murphy came by to offer the girl some food and water.

"Drink up and have a snack," she encouraged the child. "Don't worry, Miss al-Jilani, I can watch over her. Go find your parents."

"Thanks." With that, Khalisah sought out her parents.

She found them quickly enough, her mother holding her tightly. Her father was wearing a spare suit of C-Sec riot gear and was armed with an Avenger assault rifle. Khalisah hugged him tightly, glad to know at last that they were safe.

"Do you know what's going on, Khalisah?" Her mother was frantic.

"No; only that the arms closed and we're trapped in here with Reaper forces," Khalisah lamented. "I just hope …" she looked down. "… this doesn't mean that we've lost."

* * *

Commander John Shepard stood at the base of the ramp leading up to the three different panels. One would enable him to ascend to become the intelligence that would control the Reapers. One would bring synthesis of organics and synthetics. And one would destroy the AI and the Reapers, and potentially other synthetics and even Shepard himself.

It did not matter. There was no end to this where the Reapers lived, not on Shepard's watch. He looked back at the holographic child and shook his head. Then he resolutely strode to the red tinged chamber on his right, firing into it repeatedly until the chain reaction began, setting into motion the final stroke of the allied forces victory.

The Crucible fired, rocking the station and everything in it. Shepard rolled to dodge a piece of debris that fell towards him. He took hold of Admiral Anderson and rolled him out of the way at the same time. The floor suddenly erupted in twisted steel and shattered tiles. The control panel was heaved into the air and was now coming down on Shepard. He dodged it, but was caught in more debris from the ceiling. He wasn't dead, but his legs were pinned. He didn't think anything was broken, but he knew he wasn't leaving. He smiled, knowing that the Reapers had finally been stopped. The cycle had been broken. Blackness engulfed him.

The energy was released from the Citadel with astounding power, bathing Earth in its red glow and being transmitted through the mass relays. The Reapers fell, as did their troops. The fleets escaped to the rendezvous point and in that moment, millions of years of a repeating cycle of harvest, extinction, and rebuilding came to an end. As the last of the energy was released, the great station sat still once more. The force of the Crucible had caused the station to turn on its axis. Now, sunlight came in through the window that had previously shown the Reapers' devastation of the allied fleets. As the warmth touched Shepard's cheek, he awoke and inhaled sharply. He was alive.

* * *

It was over. It was finally over! The Citadel arms had opened, and Khalisah, her parents, C-Sec, and a handful of survivors watched as the Crucible docked, and then fired. Shepard had done it! The Reaper forces were destroyed, and Khalisah had a front row seat to the action, and all of it caught on camera. The heroism of C-Sec, the desperation of the civilians, and the firing of the Crucible; Khalisah had captured it all.

But what about Shepard? What had happened to him? She began trying to raise him on her communicator, but to no avail. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Aurelia, you up for some recon?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked the Turian officer.

"Go find Shepard! He has to be here somewhere, and if he is, he may be injured."

"I'm game. Commander Bailey, what about you?" She turned to her superior.

"Count me in," Bailey replied.

"Me too," replied her father.

"Dad? What if …"

"Najaat's proven a tough old man, like me, Khalisah," Bailey assured. "And at this point, the Reapers are gone. We need to sweep for survivors, so it's all hands on deck."

"Don't 'what if' me, child," Najaat al-Jilani scolded. "I am your father, and I will do my part in this. If my little girl can fight her way here, then I refuse to shamed by hiding behind a barricade. Besides, this Shepard has been courting my daughter, and I like him. There won't be any wedding bells if he doesn't survive."

"Alright dad," she conceded with a chuckle. "Let's go find Shepard."

* * *

Shepard was trapped under rubble, mostly his legs, and he was still losing blood. He had no communications, so he could only hope that someone had pinpointed his location while he spoke to Hackett. He had no idea who that would be, though; the fleet had bugged out before the Crucible fired, and it was very likely that the relays were unusable.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, not knowing how much time had passed, before hearing the sounds of people. He thought he was dreaming at first when he heard Khalisah's voice.

"I see him," she announced. "John! Stay with me!"

He could hear her running to him, along with a large group.

"Khalisah … I'm still here," he managed to croak.

Soon, she was at his side, kissing him and giving him water as one of Bailey's men administered medigel to keep him from bleeding out.

"You really brought the house down, son," observed a man, who he soon realized was Najaat al-Jilani. "Nice work!"

"Thanks," he said weakly.

"Don't worry, Shepard," Bailey assured, "we'll get you outta here."

The debris was lifted from his legs as he drank water. He moved his legs, and realized that amazingly, nothing was broken. To the amazement of everyone, he stood up.

"Anderson … is he?"

"We found him," Aurelia said. "Unfortunately, he did not make it."

"I didn't think so, but I had hoped … the Illusive Man shot him."

"Found the Illusive man here," called one of Bailey's men. "Looks like Shepard took care of business."

Shepard pulled Khalisah close. "Thanks! You save my life, Khalisah … and you have a camera going, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Commander," she said with a smile. "Anything you want to say to our viewers?"

"Yeah, this." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Khalisah closed her eyes, kissing her man. At long last, it was over. The rebuilding would be a monumental task, but it was over. The galaxy was free of the Reapers, and they had both survived to tell the tale. Khalisah looked back at the camera and winked, and then resumed kissing Shepard.

* * *

Commander Shepard remained in the Alliance Navy, and succeeded Admiral Hackett as Admiral of the Fleet. He and Khalisah al-Jilani married, and Khalisah Shepard became a legendary war correspondent, her days of yellow journalism long behind her. Both were heroes of the war, and many saw the final moments of the battle through the eyes of Khalisah's camera. Her final on camera kiss with Shepard became an iconic image of the hard won victory.

The relays and the Citadel were repaired and rebuilt, ushering in a new age of Galactic peace, and the Normandy crew was immortalized with a massive monument, depicting them all in statuesque form, a shining example of inter-species cooperation. The Council had survived, but with Udina having betrayed them, a new Human councilor was needed, and Humanity sent them Shepard.

Councilor Shepard and Khalisah settled into political life, Shepard proving an able politician, and Khalisah eventually becoming an anchor for Citadel News Net, and earned a reputation for solid, hard hitting journalism. Their peacetime careers enabled them to start a family, and after four years as Humanity's councilor, Shepard retired, living out his life with his wife and children.

And needless to say, the Shepards lived happily ever after. – The end!


End file.
